Love Steals Us From Loneliness
by second-sucks
Summary: From New York to Ohio. Lux Montgomery Joins The New Directions. On The Road to Regionals, she finds herself pretty content in the group, while she catches the eye of a certain Glee Clubber. R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! I've written only a couple fan fictions, but now I've taken it upon myself to write a Glee fan fiction for the first time. This is my first glee story so bear with me here. Glee has so many diverse characters with their own demons, and insecurities, just like every other person. I'm going to introduce you to my character Lux as she moves from Brookyln, New York to Lima, OH making unlikely friends in the form of the New Directions, and as the story progresses, a questionable romance blossoms between Lux, and a fellow glee clubber. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story!**

**Note: This story was told In Lux's perspective, But I changed it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the Fox television show Glee at all, or any of its characters. I only own Lux and her family.**

**ONE - **_New Beginnings_

* * *

><p>Welcome to Lima, Ohio. Population: 38,771<p>

"_Welcome to Hell." _ Lux thought to herself as her eyes met the welcome sign. This was supposedly her new home, this place. The calmness of the area made her miss New York already. She missed her friends, her house…she missed the smell, the smell of coffee and hot dogs when she was walking down the street, the smell of the salt water that blew in on a summer morning. A 10 hour car ride was enough to drive her to drink. _"I'm homesick already."_ She closed her eyes, she had to be dreaming, and she was just waiting to wake up from this terrible nightmare._ "I'll wake up, back in my nice cozy bed, back in Cobble Hill, Brooklyn." _She thought to herself. New York was all she knew, she had lived there ever since she was born, it felt weird to start a new life and move somewhere else. She felt as if she had been a penguin, thrown out into the tropic. She was out of her natural habitat. _"Without New York…I would DIE." _Okay, not literally, but figuratively.

"Stop taking this so hard Lucille…" Lux's mother up front in the passenger's seat called back to me. She knew how much Lux hated being called by her birth name. In New York, ever since she could remember, she insisted on being called "Lux". There were too many Lucy's back home. She felt that she needed a name that made her stand out. Lux had the feeling that her mom could tell she wasn't taking the move very well.

"I can tell by the way you were wrinkling your nose at the welcome sign that you want to go back to New York already." She discerned. And she was right.

"Tiger, I assure you that if you give this place a chance, it will grow on you." Her dad interjected as they pulled down a "Whitman Avenue". Lux was never sure why her dad called her names that a father would normally call his son, "Buddy", "Sport", "Tiger." She thought he probably meant it so that he wouldn't be seen as sexist or something. He was the main reason they had to move. He is the CEO of this major company, and he had a position offered at the same enterprise in Lima. Lux couldn't blame a man for wanting to take care of his family.

Their car slowly started to pull into 416 Whitman Avenue, where their new home was supposed to be, Lux opened her eyes, hoping that she would be back home in New York, praying that this had to be some sort of dream.

"Home sweet home." Mr. Montgomery beamed as a small abundance of moving trucks parked on the street behind them. Lux cast her eyes on the house before her. It was a nice two story house, with an upstairs deck in the front. It had a red brick porch and a grey paneled exterior. The wooded door had the number 416 etched across it. The front yard was quite spacious, and the house itself had five front facing windows, with no trees to block the sunlight. This was her new home. She took the ear buds out of her ears as she got out of the car, still staring at the house, in shock that she had moved away from everything that she knew.

Her attention soon snapped over to her mother, standing next to the first U-Haul truck in the street.

"Lux, honey, you need to help us move all this stuff, remember, you start school tomorrow and we don't want you sleeping on the floor!" she reminded her as Lux rolled her eyes, jogging towards her. _"Great, I have to start at a new school tomorrow…" _She thought. Being the new girl wasn't something she wanted to be. She could just imagine the kind of hell she was going to be put through just for being new.

It was 3:30 PM when The Montgomery's started unloading. Lux's parents did a walk-through with the movers, first showing them where they wanted all the large items to go like the TV, the sofa, our beds, the dressers, etc. Once that was all taken care of, several hours had passed. They started to put all of the boxes and smaller items in each room based on the labels they were given. Lux went upstairs to her new room. She stepped in and seen it empty, with the exception of her queen sized bed, bare, leaving only the frame and the mattress, her small nightstand had been to the left of it. To the right was a small wooden desk and a blue office chair, next to it was her empty wardrobe, waiting to be filled with clothing.

She turned her attention to the walls, they were an off colored white, and blank as well. _"I'd have no problem filling these with artwork."_ she smiled. Boxes labeled "Lux" were piled all over. She decided it would be a good idea to start unpacking as she started to peel away at one of the boxes of her belongings. The sound of the doorbell made me jump. _"We have a doorbell?"_ She enquired as she pulled her bed set from the box.

"Lux!" She heard her mother yell her name from the foot of the stairs. "Could you come down here for a minute, please?" She couldn't figure out what possibly her mother wanted her for. Lux sighed in irritation as she threw the bed set on her bare bed and darted out the door.

"What mom?" Lux called as she quickly stepped down the stairs. The Montgomery's front door was slightly to the left at the foot of their staircase, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery stood there, talking to a family of three that Lux had never seen before in her life. _"The neighbors."_ She assumed.

The woman appeared to be in her early forties. She had brown hair, green eyes. And from all the time that Lux had seen her, she always seemed to have a smile on her face. She was short, compared to her tall, stocky husband. And she was slightly bigger than the average woman. She carried a plate of brownies in her hands, giving them to Lux's mother as some sort of a housewarming gift.

Her husband has his arm around her; talking to Mr. Montgomery about the plasma screen TV they had in the living room next to them. He wore a flannel shirt, along with a brown baseball cap to cover up his grey balding hairstyle. He was the picture of a typical man's man, who liked football, TV's, cheeseburgers, and cars.

Lux couldn't quite say the same for their son once she laid her eyes upon him. He was slender, and tall, getting that trait from his father. He had bluish grey eyes, and really pale skin, it was almost like porcelain. He appeared to take very good care of himself, and he had dressed very…flamboyantly, and fashionable. Lux chose not to question what team he played for, as she would probably be right.

Lux walked to her mother's side, the unknown family of three smiled warmly at her.

"Lux, sweetie, I would like you to meet Burt, Carole, and their son, Kurt Hummel." She motioned to the family before her eyes.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Kurt spoke in a high pitched, fairy, like voice, which didn't surprise Lux really. He looked very familiar upon a second look, reaching out his hand in an epicene manner.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." She nervously shook his hand lightly.

"Kurt is also a student at William McKinley!" her mom exclaimed. "It would be great for you to have a friend on the first day, don't you think?"

Carole smiled at Lux and Kurt and told her that it was very nice to meet such a nice young woman. She informed Lux that she also had another son, named Finn, who she suggested she also meet. But he was out with his girlfriend at the moment, so he wasn't able to hop on the welcome wagon.

"Say would you guys like some help with unpacking?" Burt Hummel offered The Montgomery's. "I think that It would be a great opportunity to get to know you guys, whattaya say?" A big dopey smile stretched across his face.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Montgomery shrugged. "We do have a lot of stuff that needs to be unpacked."

"It would take us centuries if we did it alone." Mrs. Montgomery agreed, motioning for Carole to follow her.

"Well it settled!" she giggled. "If Finn gets home early, I think that the moving vans will be a dead giveaway of where we are." They started toward the kitchen, they were most likely going to swap recipes, and gossip like all women do. Matthew Montgomery and Burt went straight to the living room, talking football. Lux turned to Kurt.

"I have a fabulous interior design track-record that will be sure to match that little Hipster-chique look of yours quite nicely." He squealed as he grabbed Lux by her hand and led her up the stairs. "Me, a _Hipster?" _Lux thought_._ She assumed he made that comment based on the fact that she was wearing a red plaid blouse, buttoned up halfway so you could see the black tank top underneath, along with skinny jeans and black converse. Lux had also been wearing thick-rimmed black glasses over her brown eyes.

The two teenagers stepped into the room; Kurt slowly strode to the center, his hands clasped over his mouth in thought.

"I'm thinking…aubergine, with lots of artwork hanging from the walls. And thought I am generally against this: vintage furniture and that picture of those cute little puppy dogs playing poker, should make your room include an element of nonchalance." He advised, as he turned to look over to Lux for her input. She stood there in the doorway, shocked. _"It's almost as if he read my mind."_ She thought.

"That's pretty much what I was thinking." Lux laughed as she started to unpack. Kurt felt the need to put her black and white bed set on her bed.

"So where are you from? San Fran? Chicago? L.A.?" He began to question her, as she opened another box.

"Brooklyn, New York." She heard him gasp. "Yeah, my dad is the CEO of this huge company, and then he got placed here." Lux shifted her eyes in his direction. He looked at her, wide eyed. She giggled as she asked him What was bothering him.

"It's been my dream to attend New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts…" he spoke breathlessly. "I once went to a mixer there, then this Harmony girl and her Unitards mad me cry like I did over the scene where Mufasa died In 'The Lion King.'…I wanted to die." He explained to Lux quickly as the name Harmony came across her mind.

"_Harmony? He can't be thinking about the same, Gerber Baby, Murder She Wrote ultrasound Harmony we're talking about."_ Lux thought.

"Harmony LaVelle?" She asked him. "She was…the-"

"Gerber Baby." Kurt and Lux both spoke in unison. Dumbfounded, he looked at her.

"You know her?" He eagerly asked.

"Yeah, I went to a singing camp with her, she was the 'it girl' everyone wanted to be like her, I thought she was annoying due to the fact that everywhere we would go, she'd make it a note that her ultrasound picture was used in an episode of 'Murder She Wrote'."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like the Harmony I met." It looked as if some spark ignited inside of Kurt's head, his eyes gleamed, a wide smile stretched across his lips.

"You went to a _singing _camp, did you not? Where did you go to high school?" He enquired earnestly, straightening himself up. And at that moment, Lux finally recognized where she had seen Kurt Hummel once before.

"I went to Brooklyn High school of the Arts, I was um…an Alto In the glee club there, you might have heard of them….'The Treble-makers.'"

Kurt took a step back and placed his hand over his chest, astonished.

"My god! You guys did an absolutely remarkable 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle at Nationals last year!" He complimented her former glee club. Disappointment slowly started to fill Lux as she admitted.

"We weren't in the Top 10, We were 13th, behind you guys: The New Directions, right?"

Kurt's face soon revealed the same look it did only minutes earlier when he discovered that she was a singer. But this look was somewhat different, it almost seemed like he had a stroke of genius of some kind. He appeared to be up to something.

"Lux, what is that short for Lucy? Lucinda? Anyway." He clasped his hands on hers. Lux looked at his giant grinning face, confused. _"Where was he getting at?" _she thought impatiently.

"I think that you should audition for The New Directions." He jumped up and down in sheer excitement. Like a small child who had just gotten everything that they wanted for Christmas.

"I don't know…" Lux hesitated, fearing that due to her recent alliance with the Treble-makers, she would not receive such a warm welcome from them.

"Please, Please, PLEASE?" He begged. "New Directions could seriously use an extreme make-over: talent edition, ever since Jesse St. Suck went back to Vocal Adrenaline, we are in desperate need of a new addition. With you, and your voice, we could actually take Nationals this year!" Kurt elucidated. She thought since she was more than 500 miles away from the Treble-makers, there is possibly no way that she could ever report anything back to them, not like she wanted to. _"Maybe joining the New Directions could be my big break." _The thought came across her mind.

"I'll have to think about it Kurt, I don't want anyone thinking that I'm there to spy, or anything with under cover ulterior motives."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, The New Directions are like the bandwagon, you get one to like you, eventually all of them will." He smiled, stepping back over to Lux's bed, continuing to put the sheets and bedding on it.

The past two hours, Kurt and Lux talked music, fashion and William McKinley High as she removed things from her labeled boxes, and handed them to Kurt to find a suitable place for them. She filled him in on some vital information about her, her real name being Lucille Isabella Montgomery, and that "Lux" is her nickname. Also that She had just gotten out of a relationship with a guy who took advantage of her after he asked if she would be interested in anyone from WMHS, and that she had been singing ever since she could talk.

He also gave her some need to know information as well, he had been openly gay and had a wonderful boyfriend named Blaine Anderson, whom he couldn't wait to introduce Lux to. He had a crush on his now, stepbrother Finn, which Lux thought was pretty funny, yet strange at the same time.

"How does that look?" Lux asked as she hung the largest abstract painting she owned above the oak headboard of her bed. Kurt examined it, holding his hands up, making a small frame with them.

"Fabulous." He smiled as Mrs. Montgomery knocked on the wall, indicating that she was there.

"It's like we never left home…" she crossed her arms, admiring her room. "Kurt honey, if it weren't for you and your parents, we would have been drowning in boxes." She laughed as Kurt shifted his body to face her.

"Well interior decoration is my calling…" He said modestly, Lux nodded in agreement.

"Well, your parents are waiting downstairs for you." She told him and made her way back downstairs. Lux glanced at the effeminate boy in front of her.

"Thanks Kurt, It's good to have a friend for tomorrow." She expressed. He folded his arms across his chest and chuckled.

"It was my pleasure, If I had to listen to my Father and Finn talk about football another night, I probably would've hung myself with my H & M scarf. If you need a ride to school tomorrow, I would gladly give one to you, you can meet Finn, and I will tell you what's what and who's who at WMHS...If you'd like." He offered.

"That actually sounds really great, Kurt. I'm going to be so lost tomorrow I'll need all the help I can get." She explained to him. He began to stride towards the door.

"7'Oclock sharp." He reminded her before he stopped in the doorway and turned to face her.

"One more thing, I can also give you the opportunity to meet Mr. Schuester, The New Directions' director, if you're interested." He proposed.

Lux loved singing, and she thought just because she moved away from New York, the home that she'd always known. That doesn't mean that she should give something that she loved up. _"Joining the New Directions could better my chances to getting accepted to NYADA, and have the chance to return home."_ She plotted. Lima, OH was just her temporary home. She was the new girl, and she would not pass up any opportunity to have friends. The bottom line came clear to her: Lux needed to join the New Directions.

"I'm in. I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought that this was a good place to end the Chapter! I hope you all liked it! Now I need your help, I'm having trouble deciding which Glee clubber (other than Kurt and Finn) Lux should run into first. So I'm going to need lots of suggestions! Did you guys like the references I made to The Lion King and Katy Perry's song "Ur So Gay"? The second chapter should be up at the end of the month, or at the beginning of February! Review! And Happy Reading!**


End file.
